Oona (Breakfast)
Oona is one of the main characters of Bubble Guppies. She is a playable character in Stampede Breakfast. Attributes Attribute-wise, Oona falls into the lightweight category: she is relatively light, meaning that she is launched easily, and is rather weak with her attacks. She does, however, possess quick mobility. One of Oona's best advantages is her recovery. While she can get knocked around easily, her five midair jumps and up special allow her to get back to the stage with little to no trouble, with quick aerial mobility helping. She, along with the other Bubble Guppies characters, is granted with Backpack, one of the most useful special moves in the game - this move allows her to pull an item with very little startup lag, which can range anywhere from throwable items like Poke Balls, Green Shells, and Bumpers, to healing items like Food and Maxim Tomatoes, to status items like Super Mushrooms and Super Stars. This allows her to use items even when they are turned off, which many claim to be an unfair advantage in the competitive scene. Oona, however, does have some drawbacks. Her aforementioned weight leads her to being KO'd quicker than other characters in the cast. Her attacks are also relatively weak, making her rely on her smash attacks, back aerial, and down aerial to score KOs. Her special moveset also faces some issues, with her neutral special Hugger, despite its ability to perform a suicidal KO (titled "Oonacide" in the competitive scene), deals limited damage and is hard to land in the first place. Oona's up special Current Jump is able to give her necessary vertical distance, though it deals no damage to opponents, making it easy to intercept. Overall, Oona is a lightweight character, with weak attacks to match with a few exceptions including her smash attacks, up aerial, and down aerial. However, her Backpack down special allows her to use items, even when they are turned off, giving her a great advantage in tournaments, leading to her and her fellow Bubble Guppies representatives to achieve great tournament results and a high place on the tier list. Character Description Oona is a preschool-aged mermaid creature that lives in Bubbletucky, located at the ocean's floor. She goes to the Bubbletucky Preschool alongside her friends, being taught by Mr. Grouper. She is sweet, kind, and is aware of other people's emotions. As such, she would likely care and show empathy for a sad or sick freind, and notices when someone is feeling down. She is also a lover of plants and animals, and is additionaly eco-friendly. Oona finds limitless wonder around the world and is usually the guppy to ask the questions, and is always excited to hear the answer. Throughout the show, she is shown to develop feelings for Goby, as she hugs him from time to time, and her best friend is Deema. She is also seen with another friend named Avi. Moveset Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - Oona throws a punch, then another, and then smacks opponents with her tail. * Side Attack - Oona smacks opponents with her tail. * Up Attack - Oona sweeps her tail upward. * Down Attack - Oona sweeps the ground with her tail. * Dash Attack - Oona does a somersault across the ground. * Forward Smash - Oona throws a backhanded punch. * Up Smash - Oona spins like a ballerina. * Down Smash - Oona spins with her back on the ground with her tail and arms outstretched. Aerial Attacks * Neutral Aerial - Oona spins in midair. * Forward Aerial - Oona performs a haymaker. * Back Aerial - Oona swings her tail backward. * Up Aerial - Oona throws a bicycle kick with her tail. * Down Aerial - Oona throws both of her fists downward. Is able to spike opponents. Grabs & Throws * Forward Throw - Oona kicks the opponent away with her tail. * Back Throw - Oona performs a judo throw. * Up Throw - Oona kicks the opponent upward with her tail. * Down Throw - Oona uses her tail to slam opponents on the ground. Special Moves * Combo Move: Avi - Oona whistles, summoning her friend Avi. He will swim around the stage for a few seconds, ramming into opponents nearby. Using the Combo move again while Avi is on the stage allows him to do a driling headbutt forward, damaging opponents multiple times. The button combination is back, back, then teh special button. * Super Move: Heart Supreme - Oona does a small dance as a heart behind her appears and grows bigger. Once it takes up about half of the screen, it explodes, sending opponents in range flying. It will then divide into smaller hearts, that deal minor damage. Taunts * Side Taunt - Turns to the camera and waves her hand. * Up Taunt - Does a small dance, and ends with a pose. * Down Taunt - Jumps for joy. Entrance Swims towards thr ground from above, waving her hand at the camera. Victory Animations * Jumps for joy while holding a trophy. * Does a small dance, but trips accidentally. She then looks at the camera and laughs. * Spins in place, and then strikes a pose, laughing afterwards. Trophies Oona's trophies can be awarded by clearing solo modes as her. Further trophies can also be unlocked in the Trophy Shop. Oona "This curious guppy attends the Bubbletucky Preschool, and is one of the six freindly characters you meet in Bubble Guppies. Fun fact - she was the main character of the first episode! She's sweet, kind, and loves plants and animals. She's also the only female guppy to wear a full-body suit. In this game, her ability to swim in midair allows her to jump five times in midair, as well as glide. She is, however, quite light." Oona (Alt.) "Oona's down special move allows her to pull a random item out of her backpack. You can get basic items like Food or a Beam Sword, powerful items like a Hammer or a Heart Container, or even stuff like Crates and Barrels to get even MORE items! Just cross your fingers and hope you don't get a Poison Mushroom. Lightning and the Stopwatch may help as well, but it might have a negative effect on you." Oona (Classic) "Most of Oona's friends attend Bubbletucky Preschool with her, and she's probably greatful for her nice batch of friends. However, among Oona's other friends is Avi, a blue fish who attended a different school. In the first episode, she witnessed her friend get injured on his bike (what a shock) and sent off to the hospital. She and her friends tehn spend the rest of the day talking about medical care. Pretty odd for a first episode, no?" Heart Supreme "For Oona's Super Move, she does a small dance as a heart behind her gets larger. And larger. And larger. On smaller stages, this heart might just cover half the screen! What happens when the heart reaches maximum size? Well, Oona strikes a pose and the heart explodes, sending any nearby opponent away. In addition, it will also release smaller hearts that deal damage to still-surviving opponents as well." Oona & Goby "Yeah yeah, we know - everyone who watches Bubble Guppies ships Oona with Nonny, but not us! We ship her with Goby! "Well prove that this ship can work!" we can hear you shouting at your screen. Well, look no further than the magic episode - Nonny makes Goby disappear, with Oona very worried about him. When Goby reappears, she hugs him not once, but TWICE! We rest our case." Bubble Guppies "These colorful characters are the main cast of Bubble Guppies. All six of these mermaids attend Bubbletucky Preschool and are taught by Mr. Grouper, who teaches them helpful lessons ranging from medicine to construction. The leader, Molly, recently became a big sister to Mia, and her crush Gil, whom she calls Gilly, co-hosts the show with her. The other members include the imiginitive Goby, the sweet Oona, the brainiac Nonny, and the attention-seeking Deema." Alternate Costumes TBA Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Mermaid Category:Main Characters